All of Me
by TheIcyRose
Summary: A short, sweet song fic concerning the relationship between Hiei and Kurama. Warning: If you disagree with malemale relationships do not read.


All Of Me Author's Notes: Hey guys! This is my first fic...rather, song fic. So please be kind...Review and tell me how you like it. Lyrics will go in / lyric/ flashbacks will be in : Flashback : And thoughts will be in ' Thought ' . That just about covers it. I Do Not Own Yu Yu Hakusho or the lyrics to this song. No money is being made...I just enjoy writing.

/ I'm so tired of being Here. Supressed by all my childish fears/  
Kurama walks slowly through his small apartment. His lips part in a soft sigh as he turns sad green eyes to look out the window. As he opens the door to his balcony, the sounds of bustling city streets reach his ears. Instead of looking down at the streets , his eyes drift beyond them to a lush green forest. He closes his eyes as a single tear slips from them and down his pale cheeks. ' I want to go back...I miss the makai...but what if he returns?' he thinks.

/If you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave. Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone/  
Kurama walks silently to his bedroom, thinking how lonely it is without Hiei there with him. He falls into the bed, looking over at a picture of Hiei on his nightstand. He sighs, looking at the unlocked window in suprise, thinking he feels your presence. After a moment , it fades and he hangs his head , deciding it was just his imagination.

/These wounds won't seem to heal , this pain is just too real. Theres just to much that time can not erase./

Kurama walks up the stairs, holding a bag of groceries in his arms. Unlocking the door , he sets the bag on the counter. Opening cabinets, he begins putting things away. He pulls out a container of ice cream and his eyes widen. He puts it away with tears streaming down his face. Everything seems to remind him of Hiei.  
(A/n : year later)

Sighing, Kurama walks slowly up the sidewalk to a large , beautiful house. Knocking on the door , he runs his hands through his hair. The door is open slowly , revealing a beautiful young girl " Hello Salenia. You look beautiful. Are you ready to go?" he as softly as the girl nods and they walk off togeth. After going to a movie and dinner , he brings her back home. She begins to slowly lean in and kiss him, but at the last minute he pulls away, his eyes sad. " I...I'm sorry Salenia...this can't happen..I love another." he says , turning and running off. Time after time , date after date , he can never bring himself to love another

/ When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you'd scream I'de fight away all of your tears. I've held your hand throughout all of these years. And you still have all of me./

: Kurama caring Hiei into his home, nursing him back to health. The little fire demon dissapearing without thanking him as Kurama just smiles and shakes his head. :: Kurama talking to Hiei about Yukina, his sister. The youkai speaks to him hatefully , but kurama continues trying.:: Kurama and Hiei fighting side by side. Both moving as one, knowing exactly what the other will do.:

Kurama sighs, coming in from yet another fruitless date. As he walks out onto the balcony , he hangs his head muttering, " It's useless."

/ You used to captivate me by your resonating light. Now I'm bound by the life you left behind./

Kurama walks to Koenma's office, his eyes angry as he looks at the toddler " What do you mean, I can't go back because of Hiei!" he says angrily, his green eyes flashing dangerously. As Koenma finishes explaining, Kurama just growls and turns on his heal, walking out and slaming the door behind him.

/ Your face it haunts , my once pleasant dreams. Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me./

Kurama bolts up in bed , covered in sweat and breathing hard. He looks around the room frantically " Hiei?" He calls...realizing it is hopeless, knowing it was just a dream.  
The next morning Kurama fixes himself breakfast, nearly droping a pan of grease on himself when he thinks he has heard Hiei's voice.

/these wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just too real. There's just to much that time can not erase/  
Night after night , day after day , Kurama searches for Hiei. Everytime he goes back dissapointed, tears shimmering in his eyes.

/I've tried so hard to tell myself that your gone. But though your still with me, I've been alone./

Kurama shakes his head angrily at himself. Tears of anger and sorrow in his eyes as he yells at no one inparticular " He is gone! Forever. Why can't I believe that!" 


End file.
